NAND flash memory devices are commonly used to store data by a host, such as a personal computer. A host can communicate with a NAND flash memory device using a NAND interface, such as Open NAND Flash Interface (ONFI). Typically, a host sends commands to a NAND flash memory device one-command-at-a-time and waits until the NAND flash memory device completes the first command before sending another command. However, some NAND flash memory devices have a cache register that can store an additional command. In this way, while the NAND flash memory is processing a first command, the host can send a second command to be stored in the cache in the NAND flash memory device. Once the NAND flash memory device completes the first command, it can turn to the second command stored in the cache register. The cache register is designed to store only a single command, and both the command being processed and the cached command are treated as stand-alone commands that are executed one-command-at-a-time. Other NAND flash memory devices have memories that are organized into multiple planes, where each plane has its own cache register. So, a NAND flash memory device having four planes of memory would have four cache registers, one for each plane. However, each cache register is still designed to store only a single command, and both the command being processed and the cached command are treated as stand-alone commands that are executed one-command-at-a-time.